The present invention relates to a device for supporting a pair of pipes in coaxial end to end relationship in order that the pipes may be joined.
In plumbing and other manufacturing operations metal pipes are often joined end to end. When the pipes are of the type which are not joined by unions or other separate mechanical fasteners, but instead are joined by welding, some means must be provided for holding the pipes in end to end alignment in order that they may be joined. The positioning of the pipes may be accomplished by two individuals who each hold separate ones of the pipes with their ends abutting, while a third individual welds a connection therebetween. In the alternative, supports such as wooden beams may be employed to hold the pipes in aligned relationship while the same are welded. Irrespective of the particular means by which the pipes are positioned for joining, conventional techniques for accomplishing the positioning are, to say the least, generally cumbersome, inconvenient and time consuming, and usually require the combined efforts of more then one individual.